Cat Attack
by brewer235
Summary: Finn finds himself in a hot situation after his 19th birthday as an assassin is sent to kill him! (contains Lemons with Human Me-Mow and Finn)


(Here is a special request Me-mowXFinn story, I may add more to it later but I hope you enjoy what I have of the story so far!)

Today was Finns 19th birthday and everyone in Ooo had gathered at the candy kingdom palace to celebrate. Ever since his 18th birthday everyone in Ooo had seemed to take a great interest in the hero. He was constantly running back and forth doing requests for princess's from saving them to doing chores around their castles shirtless. Finn was upstairs cleaning up from his latest quest so he could join the party. "Yo Finn? You alright in there?" Jake called through the door. "Yeah dude I'm just finishing up!" He yelled back as he washed off the soap. After finishing he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He looked up in the mirror to see someone had written "You will die" on it through the steam that had built up. "What the hay..?" He wiped it off before getting dressed and waking out. "Finn you alright? you look like you have seen a ghost." "Yeah I just nothing its all cool." He smiled as he put on his hat. "Lets go everyone is waiting."

They made their way downstairs to the party as all the princesses lined up to talk with the birthday boy. It was a great time and All the princess went head over heals to try to get Finns attention, from pulling him to dance to talking and flirting. After an hour or so of partying Finn stepped out onto the balcony to get some air. He stared out over the candy kingdom seeing the moon reflect and glow off the distant grasslands as he turned to walk back in he felt a pain in his neck. He quickly smacked it and brushed it off as Jake came running out. "Yo Finn everything alright?" "Yeah man just all the bugs out here are eating me up is all." Jake laughed "Well get in here for some cake while it's still here, LSP is off her wagon again." Finn ran inside and enjoyed the rest of his party. unfortunately the party came to an end and everyone headed home. Finn walked along with Jake as they made for their tree house. Finn was exhausted and felt like shit as he hopped into his bed and sighed. "Another great birthday.." "Yeah man it was awesome. happy birthday bro" Jake fist bumped him from across the room before rolling over to sleep. "Yeah man.." Finn muttered as he fell into a deep sleep as well.

Finn groaned as he opened his eye, not to the normal sight of his bedroom in the tree house. but of a dark wooden cabin. He tried to move but found his arms and legs bound to the bedpost as he struggled. He heard a laugh and a small almost child like voice come from the darkness. "So the prey is finally awake huh?" He felt someone or something crawl onto the bed and sit on his legs. "Who are you, and what do you want!?" She scooted up sitting on his chest revealing her body, her face still covered by the dark as the moonlight from the window shined over her torso. Her skin was pale white and across her breasts were lines of what seemed like white and gray fur going down between her legs. From what Finn could tell she seemed to be a little shorter than him, yet she had what seemed to be a mix of cat and human looks to her. Finn turned dark red as he saw her in a laced white bra and panties. "What the glob? Get off me! This is so pervy!" He heard her laugh as she reached her hand down to stroke his cheek. "Don't you worry, you really should have been more careful and alert with the warning I left you." He began to tremble softly as he felt what seemed like her claws dragging across his cheek. " what your here to kill me..?"

He heard her giggle softly as he saw a tail come out from behind her, it was curled around a golden dagger as it moved to his face dragging across it slowly. "Your correct, after I kill you I will become a Full assassin and become a real adult. But don't worry, its custom to enjoy yourself with your first real kill, so you wont die quite yet. I get to have fun with you first." she smiled. "You can't!" Before Finn could finish she bent down pressing her lips hard against Finns as he blushed and trembled. He could feel her tongue force its way into his mouth moving what seemed like a pill down his throat before pulling back with a mischievous smile. Her hair was short and white with bits of gray in it much like her fur, and a pair of small cat ears sat above her head. Her eyes glowed pink in the light and small front tooth stood out of her mouth. "Don't worry, you wont be protesting for long now. I recommend you just sit back, relax and enjoy the fun before your death."

Finn squirmed trying to get loose as his body began to heat up and his breath became heavier. He soon began to feel dizzy as he got hotter and hotter. "Looks like the medicines kicking in pretty fast. She cooed in his ear as she moved her small hand to rub his already erect member through his crotch causing him to moan. "You see I gave you a special pill to help get you into the mood for my first time. It was quite a pain to get one that worked on humans but I want to treasure my first VIP assassination." She sat up and pulled his pants down to show his member as she sat on his chest, her tail coiling around his cock as it pumped up and down. "You like my tail? It can be quite "Handy" for many things" she laughed as she teasingly slid off her panties. Finns eyes fixed on her as his whole body burned with the new feeling of lust that had come over him.

She spread her legs open revealing her small entrance, to Finn it seemed almost like a small line between her legs. He had never seen that part of a woman before so he didn't know what to really expect. She scooted closer as her tail continued to stroke him off causing him to squirm and moan. She moved her entrance to his face as she spread herself open. Why don't you have a taste Finn?" She cooed as he tried to move his head away, but the scent coming from her began to pull at the lust that was quickly consuming him and he found himself being drawn in as he slowly slid his tongue across her folds. her juices were hot and salty with a bit of sweetness to it as he began to circle his tongue around her clit causing her to moan loudly and squirm. "Ohh god right there.." She moaned as his tongue wiggled deeper into her entrance. At this point he felt no longer in control of his body as he ate her out obediently. She smiled knowing he was under her control as her tail stroked him slowly, she could feel he was getting close to reaching his peak so she removed her tail causing him to groan.

She arched her back letting out a loud meow as she came all over Finns face. He drank up her juices as she panted and smiled. "W..Wow your better at this than I thought you would be.." She scooted her body down grinding her entrance against his manhood as she ran her hands across his chest. "Mmmm I bet you want it so bad huh?" Finn moaned as he bucked his hips causing him to grind against her more. She slid up the length of his cock before pressing his tip into her causing her to moan. "Wow you so huge...I don't know If I can fit it all." She slowly slid down more as she pressed past her hymen causing her to let out a cry as small trickles of blood dripped out. She stayed still as she waited for the pain to pass before sliding the rest of him into her. "Ohh yeah. That feels so amazing." she began to bounce up and down as Finn bucked his hips, trying to come loose of his bindings as she rode him. Soon they both began to reach their limits as she trusted herself hard down onto him causing them both to moan loudly as Finn filled her and she came all over his manhood.

She panted heavily as she sighed in relief before reaching for her small dagger. "That was Fantastic better than I can ever imagine, sorry I have to kill you.." She slid her dagger slowly across his cheek moving to his neck. Before she could press her dagger down Finns hands came loose and he pushed her onto her back knocking the dagger from her hand as she groaned and tried to push him off only to feel Finn press his manhood deep into her causing her to moan loudly. She tried to push him away but he continued to thrust harder and harder into her as she struggled. Finn continued untill she felt him release himself deep inside her as she came with him. She panted heavily hoping that would be the end only to feel him flip her over onto her stomach before pressing into her again, causing her to moan feeling him press deep inside her. She turned around to see Finns eyes glazed over, still under the effects of the drug as he pounded into her. "Oh god, I gave him way too much" she thought as he pounded harder into her sweet spot causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Hours passed as the once predator was now the prey as Finn had his way over and over with her. Finally After letting out another load into her aching body as She gave a silent scream from her intense orgasm, she felt him pull out. Her whole body was sore and numb, she felt hands touch her shoulders and gripped the sheets pulling them to try a get away. As the hands grabbed her and pulled her back she prepared for the worst, only to feel her face press against his chest as he pulled her into his embrace. She looked up to see Finn completely out cold, and try as she might she lacked the strength to get away either. Her whole body aching and numb, she felt warm in Finns arms. The smell of his sweat was almost intoxicating as she began to fall asleep.

Me-Mow awoke to feel someone rubbing between her ears, causing her to purr instinctively before realizing what was happening. She jumped up in surprise to see Finn sitting in his boxers. "Good morning, sorry if I woke you up..I just couldn't help myself." She pulled the covers up to cover herself as she blushed deeply. "What the hell are you doing here!?" "He blushed light looking down sadly, his hair covering his face. "I...I did all that awful stuff to you last night I couldn't just leave you. Besides you can't go back unless you kill me, and after everything I did..I figure I deserve it." He picked up her dagger and handed it to her. She took the dagger staring at it in disbelief as he closed his eyes waiting for her to strike him down. After all the happened she really did want to kill him, but try with all her might she just couldn't bring herself too. After all she was the one who drugged him, raped him, and was now about to kill him. But now he was just giving himself up to her. She looked at the dagger in her hand as her hand shook. She looked at Finn eyes closed and ready to meet his death as she blushed, she couldn't believe how attractive he was or that she was thinking this sort of thought as she threw her dagger onto the floor. Finn opened his eyes as she pounced on him, slamming her lips to his as wrapped her furry tongue around his.

She pulled back with a gasp as she ran her hand through his hair as he blushed deeply. "What the glob are you doing!?" She blushed standing up before grabbing her clothes. "Just get out of here!" She yelled before slamming the door and leaving. Finn dumb struck grabbed his clothes and dressed before walking out. He covered his eyes as the sun shined down showing the time to be about noon as he made his way to his tree house. He opened the door to see Jake cooking. "Finn! Were have you been!?" "I was just was out.." Finn sighed as he made his way to his room. He laid his head down on his pillow thinking about the girl who took his first time away, the beautyful girl with the ears and tail.

(well that's that! I hoped you enjoyed the story don't forget to read and review! I left the ending a little opened so I could add more chapters later but for now I'm back at full on tortured souls. anyway thanks for reading!)


End file.
